The Ice Dragoon
by GruntHarry
Summary: First fan fic, would appreciate feedback, not finished yet so dont want to give away any spoilers, but this is just a side note this takes place 5 years after the anime ended
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Arrival**

As the sun rose in the peaceful town of magnolia, a young blonde haired girl was just waking up, her name was Lucy Heartfilia, she has shoulder length blonde and deep brown eyes, she yawns, climbs out of bed and heads over to her bathroom. As she enters the bathroom a quite knock is heard on the window beside her bed, there is a young boy, about the same age as Lucy being held up to the window by a blue cat with wings, the cats name is Happy , the boy's name is Natsu Dragneel, he has scruffy pink hair and black eyes, he always wears a white scarf around his neck.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu called while opening the window "I don't think she is in" Happy replies to his calling. "Well then, we will just have to wait until she gets back" Natsu said with a wide grin on his face, he jumped through the window and landed on Lucy's bed, Happy flew in and sat himself on Natsu's shoulder. "How long do you think she will be?" Happy said after a few minutes, as the words escaped his lips Lucy came out of the bathroom, in just a towel. After a few seconds she rushed back into the bathroom and closed the door "What are you two doing, get out of my house" she cried from behind the door. "Sorry Lucy, we thought you were out, we'll meet you at the guild" Natsu chuckled then lumped out the window, expecting Happy to catch him.

Natsu landed head first on the ground, and laid there stunned for a while, before getting up Yelling at happy and making his way down the road. Lucy stuck her head round the door to check if he had left, then made her way over to her dressing table and got dressed, putting on short blue skirt and a white sleeve-less top. She then grabbed her keys and ran out the door hoping to catch up to Natsu and Happy.

Lucy arrived at the guild, unable to catch up to Natsu and Happy, she walk though the door and made her way to the table where Natsu was sitting with Happy perched on his shoulder again. She took the chair across from him "Why didn't you two wait for me?" she exclaimed in a raised voice. "We did say we would meet you here" Natsu said scrunching up his face "Aye sir" Happy shouted after. "W….well you still could of waited you saw that I was almost ready" she said in a huff. "you fighting with Natsu?" a voice came from behind her "that's my job" A boy a similar age to Lucy and Natsu with scruffy black hair and dark blue eyes, the most striking thing about him was the fact the he was in just his boxers, this boy was Gray Fullbuster. "Put some clothes on, Ice brain" Natsu shouted at him, Gray looked down and realised that he was naked, again. So he walked off to try and find his clothes, "So we leaving for a job tomorrow?" Happy asked, "I dunno Happy, I haven't checked the job board yet, hey Lucy can you go check for me?" Natsu asked leaning back in the chair relaxing. CLONK, Lucy had reached over the table and hit Natsu on the head "I am not you servent" she explained in a calm voice "but I will on this ONE occasion"

Lucy strolled over to the job board and started to scan across a few job, he took a request off the board and sighed "none of these jobs pay much". Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and looked at the person. It was a girl roughly a few years older wearing a steel chest plate with a blue shirt underneath, she had dark red hair and brown eyes, her name was Erza Scarlet although she is more famously known as Titania "The jobs haven't been very good the past few days" she explained. They both sighed and went back over to the table where Gray had joined Natsu, thankfully with all his clothes on, they sat down and proceeded to make conversation with the two boys. Suddenly the main doors to the guild swung open and a boy with short black hair walked in, he took a few shaky steps then fell to the floor stretching his arm out towards the five friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Boy **

The boy awoke with a start, he tried to sit up right but his arms where tied to the sides of what seemed to be a hospital bed. He pulled against his restraints, but they wouldn't budge, he scanned around the room, he seemed to be in a hospital ward, "where am I, I thought I made it to Fairy tail" He thought to himself. At that moment the door to the ward opened slowly, the boy quickly lie back down and shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

A petite girl around the same age as the boy walked into the room, she had Dark blue hair all the way down to her waist and soft brown eyes, her name was Wendy Marvell. Wendy walked over to the boy lying on the bed, she assumed he was asleep so she proceeded to give him a check-up, Her hand started to glow a soft white, and she moved her hand around in the air above the boy.

After she had done this for a while, she took a seat next to the bed, almost waiting for the boy to wake up, the boy shot up gasping and breathing heavy, he took a few frantic looks around the room, before Wendy calmed him down "Hey, it's okay your safe" She said in a soft calming voice. "Where am I? Why am I tied up?" The boy asked almost shouting, Wendy was a bit taken back by this, so she took a few moments to reply "You're in The fairy Tail, And Gray and Natsu thought it would be best" she looked down and went a bit quieter at the last part "I'm sorry I…." but before she could finish the door swung open again.

"Hey Wendy, is sleeping beauty awake yet?" Natsu asked as he entered, before realising that the boy was sat up straight in bed. Natsu made his way over to the bed "Nice to meet yah, the names Natsu" he said shoving his arm forward for a hand shake, but the boy just sat there looking at Natsu, Natsu realised that his hand wasent being shaken "Hey, urmm you do know how to shake hands, right?" He said leaning down to get a closer look at the boy, but upon him getting closer he realised the boy had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Natsu….." the boy said in a shaky voice, tears starting to fall from his eyes "I have waited so long to meet you" The boy said as a few tears rolled down his cheek. "My names Harry, and I'm a dragon slayer, like you" He looked up at Natsu tears streaming down his face, but with a happy smile aswell. Once he heard those two words Natsu's face lit up, he had found another dragon slayer. A few moments later and Harry had been freed from the bed and was on his feet, Natsu parked himself on the end of the bed "So what kind of dragon slayer are you?" He asked rather bluntly, "I'm and Ice dragon slayer" Harry said proudly.

Natsu burst out laughing, both Harry and Wendy gave him a confused look "wh…whats so funny?" Harry asked, Natsu stopped laughing and a look of pure excitement took over his face "I thought fighting you would have been a challenge, but if you're just like Gray then I guess you wont be" he said with a determined look on his face. Harry was looking down now, then his head shot up and He looked Natsu dead in the eye and laughed. If you think beating me is gunna be that easy, you better think again" He said moving into a fighting position then realising that he was still in his hospital gown "um where are my clothes?" he asked embarrassed.

Wendy spoke up taking both Harry and Natsu by surprise, "I know where they are" she said blushing a little bit, for some reason she couldn't stop looking at Harry, and every time she did she felt something weird in her stomach, it kinda felt like there where butterfly's in there. "I….I'll go get them from Mira" She said and made her way for the door.

When Wendy got outside the room she stopped and rested against the door "who is this boy? And why does he make me feel funny" She thought to herself, she sighed and went to find Mirajane. She returned quite quickly, she opened the door and ran in, but as she was running she caught her foot on something and landed face first on the floor. "Hey you all right" Harry called and ran over to help her up, as he was helping her up he noticed her beautiful brown eyes, they left him speechless for a moment "H..here you go" Wendy said nervously, and handed Harry his clothes. Harry stood there for a while just taking in her beauty, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her, the way her long shiny blue hair came down to her waist and the way her eyes sparkled when she looked down in embarrassment of falling over. "Uh….yeah thank you….Wendy right?" he asked trying to remember her name from when Nastu called her. "Y….yeah" She said shyly "You Liiiiiiiiiiiiiike him, don't you Wendy?" Natsu said sounding like a familiar blue cat.

The both of them went bright red, "I never said that" Wendy protested, seeing herself go red she turned and headed for the door "I need to meet Carla, I will see you later" She said right before stepping out the door. Harry let out a loud breath, then he turned around ready to get dressed, when he meet with the face of Natsu, Making him jump back. Natsu had a wide grin on his face "You Liiiiiiiiiiiike Wendy don't you?" He said in the same voice from before. "Wha….. n…no I only just meet her" Harry said defensively "anyway, once im dressed, me and you are gunna see who is the strongest" Harry said with a confident smirk on his face. Natsu copied his expression "Haha Cant wait, you better hurry up" He said jumping off the bed and heading for the door, "I'll meet you out there" Natsu said before closing the door.


End file.
